Fairy Tail Vacation-Ships Sail-
by DragonOres-DragonHeart
Summary: Fairy Tail goes on a vacation! What will happen, especially with Mira planning it, and a total flirtatious hotel worker. Let our ships sail!
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond: We don't own the great Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**Gold: Yeah. We don't**

**Emerald: Cheese….Crackers….Strawberry….Bagel**

**Diamond: Okay… It's time for the story!**

Lucy's Pov

I stretched and quickly got ready to go to the guild.

Master Makarov said he was going to announce something important today

-Time skip-At the guild-

Nobody's Pov

"Alright you brats! Listen up! Since we've all worked very hard, I'm taking us on a vacation, but you will be going to different locations, because some of us.. er… don't get along well!"

*murmurs*, "that was your reason, right Mira, or was it something else...hmm?"

Everyone in the guild screamed, whooped, and partied like no tomorrow, because they were finally getting a vacation.

However, what they didn't know, was that Matchmaker Mira was planning the trip.

"What to bring… What to bring", thought Lucy.

"How many books should I bring… I usually read 5 a day…", (Guess who that was)

Erza however, had very important question for master Makarov, "Master, will there be strawberry cake at this hotel?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure Erza."

This made Erza very happy.

-Time skip-The next day-

Nobody's Pov

Gajeel trudged into the meeting point panting heavily.

"Woah, Gajeel's actually tired! What are you carrying?", Natsu asked, even though he had trouble carrying Lucy's suitcase.

"Shrimp's *pant* books *pant*"

"Alright Brats! These are the people in the tropical bus, and the mountain bus", said Makarov

"Tropical bus is as follows

Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, Romeo

the mountain bus is

Jet, Droy, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, Cana, Bickslow, Macao, Wakaba, Laki, Reedus, Max".

"Alzack and Bisca will be staying behind to take care of Asuka, Nab hasn't done any work, and I will be staying to watch over the guild."

**Diamond: Well, that's over**

**Gold: Remember to comment and follow!**

**Emerald: Hammer… Tee-hee, give… Ruby… haha… fun**

**Diamond: Umm.. well, uh goodbye, I guess?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond: Ok then, let us begin. First off let's start with a disclaimer!**

**Gold: Yeah we d-**

**Emmy: *Throws pies and bagels at everyone***

**Gold: I will kill you! *chases off Emerald in rage mode***

**Ruby: DIE *ninja mode***

**Diamond: *wipes off pie* Uh ok, you guys got it… I'll do a disclaimer, we don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

***spins to angelic statue of Hiro Mashima as angelic voices sing***

**Gold: OK, let us begin**

Mirajane's Pov

Fu fu fu. This is all going according to plan, gajeel and levy in one carriage, Natsu and Lucy in another, Gray and Juvia in one… I need to make sure Gray's not dead, Wendy and Romeo as well as Carla and Happy in a carriage… mmm… but Erza's there to… well it can't be helped her surprise is later, and Lissanna and Bickslow** (Diamond: he insisted on coming, and even took Emmy hostage…)** , I put them in a carriage with me and Laxus because we were short one, oh well.

Gajeel's Pov

I hate carriages. The shrimp's bags are so heavy, what's in them?! Why does she look so happy, it's only the sea, it's not like we're going to the mountains to train under the waterfall. Besides that's slightly a lake, we should have gone there.

"AH! The sea!" squealed the squirt "This is going to be fun! Right Gajeel"

"yeah, sure chibi."

*Levy pouts*

I have a bad feeling about this.

Natsu's Pov

"YES WE'RE FINALLY OFF THE DEATH TRAP I'M NEVER GOING TO GO ON A DEATH TRAP AGAIN"

Lucy made me feel bad by saying "We'll just have to go on one again to go home."

Speaking of Luce, Luce in a swimsuit…

Er, NOTHING "HAPPY! Let's go meet up with the rest of the guild and go to the buffet!"

Nobody's Pov

The guild members went and checked in to the hotel, where a happy clerk welcomed them, as well as a surprise guest.

*CLUNK*

*That was the sound of Erza's jaw dropping*

"Jellal?!" Most of the guild members stated, seeing the blue-haired man at the checkout.

"Hi" Jellal said "Makarov said to come here; I left the guild in Meredy's hands."

"Alright, now let's have the porters show you to your rooms, Lea, Tomas." with an off flirtatious smile.

"Alright my lady, let us go up to your rooms my wonderful ladies." Tomas said, with a cool and casual grin, **(Diamond: All the guys are staring daggers into him)**.

"Sure" Lucy said, smiling at the porter, earning the poor porter a burn hole in his coat, and Natsu a kick.

"Alright, Tomas has the ladies, and let us go to your rooms" Lea said, looking each of the members in the eye individually. The boys started to feel a bit strange, and followed the busty porter rather quickly into their rooms.

"MINE!" Natsu stated, claiming the largest bed closest to the window. "Nope, mine flame trash!" Gray retorted. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE MAID?" "YOU HEARD ME FLAME STACHE!" as the fight broke out.

The rest of the boys, besides Gajeel, who joined in the fight **(Gold: *sweatdrops)** decided to go downstairs and take a view of the hotel.

After the fight ended, Gajeel and Gray decided to go check on the girls to see if they were settled yet or needed any help, while Natsu declared himself too tired to go and wanted to take a nap before having the girls over for a movie.

After they left, suddenly Lea strutted into the room before Natsu could prepare to sleep. "Lea? What are you doin-" Natsu said, cut-off as Lea stared deep into his eyes, almost putting him UNDER A SPELL *COUGH COUGH WINK WINK NOD NOD*

Natsu passed out, and Lea began her operation, starting with taking off Natsu scarf and her top and covered up in the bed as she took a selfie, making it seem suggestive,**(Diamond: there's no smut you perverts)** and after she put the shirt and scarf back on and then took lockets of her hair and put them in everyone's bag in a safe little pouch, while taking a little something that they wouldn't miss.

"Yosh, 1 down." Lea said, calling Tomas on her walkie-talkie lacrima, "Operation: Fire" is a go.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Gray and Gajeel starting going to the girl's room to check up on them. They entered easily, as the girls forgot to lock the door, and were greeted with a shriek and scream (As well as a blush from Juvia) as Gray immediately rushed back out and Gajeel got smacked in the head with the hilt of Erza's sword. "Yeah, we should've probably knocked" Gray said, as they accidently peeked on the girl's changing into their pajamas. "Yo, are you alive?" Gray asked to a half conscious Gajeel.

-Time Skip- After the girls are done changing and have thoroughly beaten up the peepers.-

Juvia's Pov

Gray-sama Gray-sama Gray-sama Gray-sama Gray-sama Gray-sama Gray-sama Gray-sama Gray-sama

…

Short love rival is sitting near Gray-sama… BLONDE LOVE RIVAL IS TALKING TO GRAY-SAMA I MUST STOP THIS. Juvia threw herself in between Gray-sama and love rival, which stopped them. Juvia did well.

Nobody's Pov

"Alright, we'll head over to our room now to watch a movie lacrima" Gray stated after Juvia tossed herself in the space next to him, as everyone agreed.

As they all headed out they were joined by Romeo, Happy, Jellal, Laxus and Bickslow and headed over to the boys room for a movie and popcorn. Gajeel was giving Levy a piggyback ride, while Jellal and Erza were walking a little close to each other **(Diamond: thanks to Mira, duh)**.

-Time skip-entering the guy's room-

When the group entered the room, they found Natsu was half-awake and in his pajama's already. "Hellosh therrre Lu-sh" He murmered sleepily. "Let's get seated! I'll personally pick out your seats!" Mira stated, up to her scheme's again, as she purposely chose the couples to sit together.

**Diamond: We're soooo sorry, but we're going to have to end it here.**

**Gold: Don't worry, we'll update! Remember to favorite and follow this story!**

**Emmy: *in the distance* mooann**

**Ruby: What?! She's still alive *dashes off in ninja mode***

**Gold: I THOUGHT I KILLED HER! *dashes off as well in enraged mode***

**Diamond: Err, well let's just end it here, we'll have another chapter up soon I promise, oh and we'll get to the details in that chapter as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamond: Right we're back with another chapter of the vacation!**

**Gold: YUP! Well, more like a half chapter.**

**Natsu: Really? What happened?**

**Ruby: You we're in the chapter…**

**Emmy: FWA FWA *slaps Diamond with oversized sweater sleeves* FWA**

**Gold: Ok, ok stop so we can get to the disclaimer.**

**Emmy: FWA FWA *Slaps once* CHUUUU *tousles Diamond's hair for a long time***

**Diamond: … ok then, let's get to the disclaimer, we do NOT OWN Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

***Spins to Hiro Mashima Ice sculpture Gray made***

-Movie time-

Mirajane's Pov

"Okay! Let's get started, first off, Lucy and Natsu will sit on Natsu's bed, Gray and Juvia will sit on that oversized beanbag, Gajeel and Levy can sit on the recliner, Erza and Jellal can be seated on the loveseat, Wendy, Romeo, Happy and Carla on the floor with the cushions and blankets, Lissanna and Bickslow on the first two couch seats, and Laxus you can sit wherever you want." stated I, not accepting any complaints.

This will be awesome; Levy will have to sit on Gajeel's lap because it's a recliner, duh. Wendy and Romeo are kids so it would be better to have a pillow-fort for them to get something going, and Erza can't object. It really was best not to let Juvia lie on Gray's bed, I think she would've passed out from excitement and that wouldn't be good at all. OH SHOOT! I FORGOT SNACKS…

Nobody's Pov

As soon as the movie was about to start, Lea walked in with a cart full of snacks. "Oh, a movie night, how fun" Lea said, insinuating that she wanted to join them, "Come join us" Natsu said, patting to a spot next to him, surprising everyone, "Luce, you don't mind right?" and earning him a death glare from Mirajane. **(Diamond: Her plans were ruined; she's got that creepy smile on with a demonic aura.) (Gold: It's partially her fault though, she ordered the snacks that sh- *Mirajane appears* Uh I mean it was totally Lea's fault) **

"Oh, uh no sure. Sure she can join us. I guess", Lucy mumbled, feeling like she probably has no bad intentions, a bit of a let-down for some reason. Lea smirked at her which led Lucy to think, "SHOOT SHE DOES KNOW WHAT SHE'S DOING!" making Lucy hyperventilate a bit, but silently, and in her head, so nobody could hear her.

Lea settled in reaaaallly close to Natsu, her breast against his arm, before the movie finally started. "Move over pipsqueak, I can't see the movie", said Gajeel, "Ah sorry" came Erza, as her hand accidentally touched Jellal's while reaching for some popcorn, "What th- …" came another reply as Jellal wrapped his arm onto hers, as she leaned her head on his chest.** (Diamond: Mirajane's just like YEEESSS JERZA FOR LIFFEE)** Gray felt really really uncomfortable with Juvia just staring at him the entire time… **(Gold: He'll get used to it) **Natsu didn't entirely desert Lucy, as he sometimes turned to her to have her explain something he didn't understand, giving her a special smile afterward.

Romeo, Wendy, Happy, and Carla were mostly silent lying in the floor, with Romeo and Wendy whispering to each other all the time about the movie, and laughing occasionally. Happy kept trying to get Carla to share a fish with him, "Come on, pleeeeaaaase", "No", they went underneath the blanket and were just two little lumps moving around, Carla trying to run away "Get away, you stupid Tom-cat", while not disturbing anyone.

Lissanna and Bickslow are silently holding hands, both wrapped up in a borrowed blanket. They are already kind of sort of maybe dating.

However, Mirajane was not aware of her own love life and wasn't planning it, so she sat in the back to observe all her ships, while Laxus sat on the other recliner **(Diamond: there were 2 recliners)** away from her.

Lea worked on getting through to Natsu, while stealthily observing all the other guys in the room, noting Mirajane in the back with her happy smile. She thought that she needed to get Mira away from the group before advancing to the next operation, and fast. Lucy also posed a huge threat to her, as Natsu seemed to show a special smile before her, she would need to dispose of her, before Lea could go to the next stage of her operation.

After the movie the girls went to their room and they slept in their respected rooms.

**Diamond: Yeah, we'll update this soon; this was just a side chapter.**

**Gold: We did say we'd get back to this!**

**Emmy: *goes up to the camera* follow this story, favorite this story, this story is love, this story is life!**

**Ruby: *notices your screen* *stabs your screen with dagger***

**Diamond: OK LETS JUST LEAVE HERE BEFORE MORE STUFF IS BROKEN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon: *APPEARS IN A SPLASH OF DRAGONS* S'up! I'm here to see if you follow the rules.**

**Diamond: Are we really doing this?**

**Gold: *******༼✪**ᗜ**༽╯*****

**Ruby:** ༼ •**̀ ⌂ •́ **༽⋋

**Emmy:** **ᕦ****( ****ヘ ****(oo) ****ヘ ****)****ᕤ**

**Diamond: … Dragon's said we-**

**Dragon: AH AH AH! SHUT UP! I'll explain to the readers, the ores have to not use words till I say so.**

**Diamond: Do I really have-**

**Dragon: YEEESS NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THIS! Disclaimer, we don't own fairy tail, only my precious ores are miiine, ONLY MINEEEEE.**

┌**(****Ĺ̯****)****Hiro Mashima, he owns Fairy Tail**

Natsu's POV

I hate that Ice bastard. I can't believe I lost a round of lacrimonopoly to this bastard after the movie, my poor 1,000 jewel I was going to use to buy frozen yogurt at the pool tomorrow. **(Gray:****(****つ･･****)¤=[]:::::::)**

-Time Skip-Morning-

Nobody's POV

The morning after the movie, the Fairy Tail group got dressed and went to the beach to have some fun. The boys got their first, as Gray and Natsu were determined to rave there, and Gajeel, Laxus, and Romeo didn't want to lose and followed along. Being the tag-along he was, Bickslow followed, and Jellal wanted to look out for them so that the gang didn't destroy the hotel like last time…

Being girls, the feminine half of the group took a little longer to get ready, however where not at all late due to Erza's strictness. "Lu-chan, come on!" Levy stated, rushing Lucy who was hurriedly trying to tie up her hair with the salmon and pearl scrunchie she got as a present from Natsu.

The girls went down to the beach, only to be greeted with the sight of Natsu and Lea splashing each other near the shoreline. Lucy was wearing her white swimsuit with pink flowers, Levy was wearing a orange one-piece, Erza was wearing a black bikini, and Juvia wearing a light blue swimsuit with navy frill, carrying around a parcel that provided her shade. Wendy wore a pale pink one piece, Mirajane was wearing a light purple bikini, with Lissanna wearing a matching one in the same color.

All the guys (besides Natsu, who was busying being MESMERIZED by Lea's nearly revealing skimpy swimsuit) had their eyes on "their" girl **(Dragon's Note: They were like-(**ರ**ᴥ•́) )**. While Laxus was the first to move, avoiding Mira's eyes and tossing a knee-length cover up, Jellal was the first to speak, saying "Right, now that we're all here, let's play some volleyball" as he clapped his hands together. "MMmm, ok let's go then, whose on whose team, ah let's leave Natsu alone, k? We can get frozen-yogurt and ice-pops afterward" Levy responded, trying to drive Lucy's attention away from Natsu and Lea, who were building a sand-castle.

The teams were chosen by Mira, so they were Team Air Catch with Wendy, Romeo, and the Exceeds Happy and Carla, team Gray-sama made of Gray, Juvia, Bickslow, and Lissanna (Who honestly didn't care about the name), team Strawberry cake Lightning composed of Erza, Jellal, Laxus, and Mirajane, and team Iron Keys, which included Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, and Pantherlily (Who just returned from a mission and arrived a bit late).

Mirajane's POV-

YES! This plan will work out, thank you Jellal! I have to buy him a fro-yo after the game. I don't understand why the heck Laxus wanted me to put this cover-up on… At least it's cute, but the swimsuit was pretty cute as well.

Alright, the first game is going pretty well, but a bit slow so I may need to step in. Oh, oh oh, what's that I see, it's a little Levy being carried on top of Gajeel's shoulders so that she can hit the ball, YUSSS GAJEVY FOR LIIIIIFFE.

Aw, Lucy don't worry about that little dang thing Lea, Natsu will come running back to you after I'm done.

OMG, I have to think of a different plan for Jellal and Erza, Laxus and the rest of them, they're all monsters… I bet they'll take us to the finals, but that's sooo not fun, but I'm all for the challenge.

Gajeel's POV-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN IIIIIITTT!

The flippin' shrimp's to cute… She keeps trying so hard to hit the ball, gihi, it's too cute, way too cute. I have an idea, I'll let her up her up on my shoulders to let her be tall enough to hit the volleyball.

Nobody's POV

"Team Iron Keys lost, Team Strawberry Lightning Cake moving on!" Carla proclaimed, "Team Air Catch and Team Gray-sama is next!" the orderly exceed proclaimed as the said teams moved to their positions.

Team Gray-sama lost to Team Air Catch, due to Mirajane's intervention.

Lissanna's POV

Ah, Mira-nee is up to her same old tricks again. Alright, what's she going to do now, oh god a crab transformation, really nee-chan? Oh, she scuttled in front of Gray as he went to hit the ball, what a trick nee-chan, but maybe something without pinchers please. Ahahah, Mira-nee's plan worked, Gray landed on top of Juvia, but spread his arms out to catch himself before he could accidentally kiss her, it was like a vertical wall punch.

One of Mira-nee's ships must be Gruvia, Oh dear; she must be plotting something else, what, should I do something? I guess not, it might be a little bit for the better of everyone… Maybe…

Oh my, Juvia won't be able to play because she is still so dizzy from the close contact from Gray, I feel sorry for Romeo and Wendy, the exceeds and those kids have to face the monsters that are my sister and her team.

**Dragon: We're really tired, and have been sick, so we'll end it here.**

**Diamond:** ٩**(****◕‿◕****｡****)**۶

**Ruby:** ༽**つ**۞**﹏**۞༼**つ****=≡ΣO))**

**Emmerald:** **(**ง**0 - 0)**ง

**Dragon: Anyway, bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diamond: Alright, we're back with a new chapter of Fairy Tail vacation.**

**Gold: Ok, let us do this thing. I think something's going to happen, wanna take a gamble?**

**Emmy: *sneaks up behind Gold and throws a pie on her***

**Gold: Emmy, you have ten, only TEN DAMN SECONDS TO RUN. **

**Emmy: *Grabs Ruby and runs***

**Gold: 1, 2, 3, 10! EMMY YOU ARE DEAD *stomps off to kill Emmy***

**Diamond: Uh, she will be ok let us go onto a disclaimer, we do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

***spins over to the "amazing" drawing Erza made of Hiro Mashima***

Nobody's POV

"Ok, let the game start in a few minutes" Carla stated, "Wendy, let's get a quick drink". "Sure" Wendy responded, and the two left to go get juice with Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, and Erza following not far behind.

Mirajane's POV

Hee hee, this is going well so far progress has been made on Jerza, Gajeevy, Juvia but I'm still lacking the Romeo Wendy stuff and Lea is totally disrupting Natsu's time with Lucy, the little she-devil.

Oh no, I forgot about this, I shouldn't have messed with Gray, it would be really bad because now the cuties have to go against my team with the monsters who will always win. Oh well, it will work out somehow and I need to know what happened to Lucy? Did she go looking for Natsu again? Hm, Lea doesn't seem to be around, I need to get a NaLu moment in while I can and quick, but right after this game of volleyball that must be won.

~Meanwhile at the snack bar~

"Erza, are you ok? You just devoured 17… ok never mind" Jellal started off, and then backed off sweat dropping as Erza gave him the evil eye. Erza almost finished off her 17th strawberry cake, not cake slices entire cakes. As Wendy shakily smiled, sitting across from Erza next to Jellal and drank her orange juice with Carla on her shoulder.

Gajeel and Levy sat at another table, sharing an orange cream parfait and being really cute. "Gajeel, give me my spoon back" Levy pouted, as Gajeel stole her parfait spoon. "Gihi, if you want it come get it" Gajeel retorted back, holding the spoon high above his head, smiling as Levy tried to reach up, not reaching and making a cute effort. **(Diamond: Mirajane's still at the volleyball court, but she would be like OMG THIS IS SO CUTE, GAJEVY LIFE!) **Gajeel took Levy's spoon and scooped up a small amount of pudding, feeding Levy as she pouted causing her to blush, much to Gajeel's amusement.

-Time-Skip-Backtrack-Lea's POV

Alright, I will proceed to dispose of Lucy. She will go and get in the way of the operation, I will get away from Natsu for a moment, "I'm sorry Natsu, I have to go, be a good boy and PLEASE WAIT HERE" I commanded, as I proceeded to walk towards Lucy who appeared to be trying to not stare at us. Reporting back to Chi-san is a must, I suspect Tomas is not doing his job.

Lucy's POV

Oh no, Lea's coming over, what do I do… At least she got away from Natsu, Ah wait what am I doing I should not worry about that stupid house trespasser. "Excuse me, dear, there is a special offer for Blond hair Brown eyed guests at the Spa, please come with me" Lea stated, and I thought I could use a spa trip, I guess. Oh, and if I go with her, she might leave Natsu alone for a while. When my reasoning had been done I responded, "Ok, sure" with a small smile, and I followed her.

Nobody's POV

After Lea initiated her trap with Lucy, she began her plan. Lea took Lucy to the spa, to keep her act up, but then stated "Miss Lucy, if you could, please enter the dressing room and dress in the special garments prepared for you". As Lucy obliged, an evil smile was passed between Lea and one of her comrades, as Lea locked Lucy in.

The porter then began to smile, thinking that she could finally begin her step 2 of the operation.

Lucy's POV

I hear a click. What was that?

I'll try the door. Shoot it's locked, what do I do… Should I call someone? No, I was asked to remove my lacri-pod and other property into a cart before I entered the changing room. Maybe I should look for a vent, some sort of opening I could open to exit. There appears to be a vent hidden near the top of the room, but it's too high for me to reach. Maybe I could use the towel; there are two of them left after I wrapped myself, I'll bring them with me just in case. Ah, maybe I could use the cart they were let on to reach the vent. Dang it, I could use the cart but then I cannot open it, the screws are in to tight.

One of the screws are lose, and one is missing so I can kinda wedge into here, bairly **(Gold: her chest almost doesn't fit)**. Ok then, here we are. Oh ew, ew, ew… It's so dirty in here, does anyone ever clean this. Hmm, I think I came in through the right, so let's go that way I guess.

Nobody's POV

Lucy crawled through the tight space, she came upon an employee sitting area, where Lea, Tomas, and a mysterious stranger sat together. "…and then… uh-huh…. I know right!" Lucy heard as she eavesdropped on "accident", further hearing "And then look, ta-da!" Lea said, showing off her phone, with a specific picture on it that made Lucy gasp out loud.

~Meanwhile-Back at the beach with the volleyball~

Gray's POV

Damn it, of course Erza's team won. I mean, I'm actually kinda glad I lost to them, not like I would ever say it aloud, but Erza, Jellal, Laxus, and Mirajane are all monsters. Seriously, I feel really sorry for those kids, they were completely obliterated by the monster team…

Juvia's staring at me weird again, damn. Shoot, she's going to say something, what do I do.

Nobody's POV

"Gray-sama, is it fair that children and pets were put up against adults, no less monsters? Juvia thinks so." Juvia stated, as the match was lost by team Air Catch, meaning Strawberry cake Lightning won.

Afterward, the volleyball groups went over to get fro-yo and slushies that were promised before. Since Mirajane bought the slushies/yogurt, there was an orange and lime shaved ice for Gajeel and Levy, a Strawberry shortcake vanilla fro-yo for Erza and Jellal, a couples rainbow slushie for Lisanna and Bickslow **(Diamond: Mira was trying to make it obvious for her overly-dense sister) **a jelly and bubble fro-yo for herself and one for Laxus, a blue raspberry snow-cone for Juvia and Gray, and a giant ice cream for Romeo, Wendy, Happy, and Carla.

Gray and Juvia were trying not to spill as Juvia kept hugging and holding on to Gray, causing his arm which was holding the snow cone to jerk around a bit. However, when Gray asked Juvia to stop, and she calmed down a bit, they were actually really sweet and Juvia actually looked really cute for a moment according to Gray.

Romeo and Wendy were having their own mini-challenge to how much ice-cream they could eat in under a minute. Romeo started laughing, calling Wendy an idiot, when she got a brain freeze from eating too much ice cream. "You meanie, I'm not an idiot" Wendy said, lightly punching Romeo in the arm, as Carla lectured her on eating too fast.

Jellal was having a hard time getting a bite in, as Erza had fallen in love with the frozen yogurt flavor. So as a result, Jellal just enjoyed smiling at Erza while she savored her treat. Halfway through her sweet, Erza suddenly remembered Jellal, and held a spoonful of the yogurt out to the blue haired wizard, who was shocked at this gesture and ate the yogurt happily. "It's like feeding a puppy" Erza decided, seeing imaginary puppy ears and a tail with a warm yellow glow around him, small flowers being projected around him because of his happiness. As a result of this, Erza experimented and fed Jellal again, then a second time, before eating a few more spoonfuls and afterward feeding him a fourth time.

Levy and Gajeel were eating their sweet mostly normally, except for all the teasing going on between them in this duration of time. "Come on shorty, eat a bit faster" from Gajeel, and an "I'm trying, it's too sweet! And don't call me shorty!" out of Levy. "Here, I'll help you" Gajeel said, taking half of the huge scoop on Levy's spoon, despite her many protests.

Lisanna was completely oblivious to her sister's attempt to set her up with Bickslow, and Bickslow's attempt to flirt with her. Instead, she was more focused on watching the other couples develop and fangirling on the inside. Poor Bickslow, his attempt to feed her from his spoon failed when Lisanna countered saying she has her own spoon, then eating while looking at the Jerza table. His other attempt to ask her out crashed and burned when, just after he opened his mouth, she stood up, claiming she needed to go to the bathroom.

As for Laxus and Mirajane, there was little progress, as Laxus ate by himself, while Mirajane was completely focused on her ships. She was fangirling silently, but letting her happiness show with her bright smile and glow which Laxus found both creepy and cute, sweat dropping looking at her.

**Diamond: Yeah, we're going to end it here.**

**Gold: Wasn't that great! There were little bits of our ships everywhere!**

**Emmy: *moans off-screen in pain…***

**Gold: I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU *stomps off to kill Emmy again***

**Ruby: It's dangerous to go alone, take this *slips Gold a butcher knife***

**Diamond: Well let's just uh leave it at that ok? We're going to update sometime soon so wait a bit!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diamond: We're back here at this Fairy Tail vacation.**

**Gold: Yeah, but we're going to have a special today!**

**Ruby: I have to stab specials.**

**Emmy: What's a special?**

**Gold: It means that we have a burst of inspiration! Maybe…**

**Ruby: Nah, we're just lazy.**

**Diamond: OK! Let's go to the disclaimer, we do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

***Spin to the mountain that has Hiro Mashima's face carzed on it***

Nobody's POV

Lucy gasped upon seeing a specific picture on Lea's phone. Tomas looked up, spotting Lucy before she could back away, eyes wide. "What was that?" Lea said, looking up towards the vent Lucy was in, "Oh well, maybe it was just an extra gust of wind from the air conditioner pipes" Tomas said, unexpectedly saving her.

"Maybe you're right, I'll report to Chi and see she have someone fired for blowing extra air into here, I hate being too cold and the temperature didn't have any change" Lea then stated, "Ah, I have to get back to the pink haired customer sometime soon, but Tomas do your job, you have to get one customer or _else_. You know what Chi will do to you Tomas, you know what will happen to you".

As Lea walked out to go to Natsu at the beach, Tomas walked over and looked at the vent Lucy was in. "Hey, my naughty little guest, are you still there?" which she was, "you can come out now, Lea's gone. I assume you've been seen as a threat by her, so she locked you in? I'm guessing she locked you in the changing room like she was told in procedure twelve I think. Hm, well I can come up with a lie that enables you to get out, and a way that you are not a threat to Lea, but you have to get out of the vent and face me."

Lucy never thought of making up a lie, but Lea might try to get rid of her again so she decided to crawl out of the vent. Tomas helped her out and then said, "Now I know you might not want to but please face me in order for this lie to work" and Lucy obeyed. "I hate this part, but here we go" then Tomas chanted a spell while waving a charm back and forth seeming to HYPMOTIZE HER, MESMERIZING HER like Lea did to Natsu.

Lucy passed out and Tomas caught her, gently placing her on a chair, thinking of what to do with the unconscious girl. He couldn't exactly leave her here, Lea could come back any time and probably do something even worse than locking her into the spa changing room.

Tomas's POV

Sigh. I have to improve my charm skills, Lea-nee can do this stuff just by looking at her targets for a bit of time while I have to use a charm and a chant. I really am weak aren't I; I don't like tricking the guest either.

I really am a failure, aren't I?

Well, I can't exactly leave her here; I'll take her back to her room. Well, I don't need to take all of the guests, this one will be enough. She's kind of heavy, but I heard she can perform great magic so she may be worth a bit, so I don't have to get a guest next time.

Nobody's POV

Tomas reported on his walkie-talkie lacrima after plopping Lucy down on her bed, stating "Operation begun: Operation Keys" and exited the room.

After exiting the room, he went and looked on his way stopped by a window and saw the fairy tail gang at the beach. After thinking about it for a while, he decided to go and cater them, and went down to scrounge up stuff to bring out to the beach.

He went over to the beach to cater to the guests out there just as they were in the middle of their fun activities, bringing a small cart of towels, umbrellas, sunscreen, a waterproof camera as requested by Mirajane, and special juice from the kitchen.

Lucy's POV

When I came to, somehow I was on my bed. Tomas must have carried me here when he… What did he do exactly? Ugh, my head hurts when I try to remember anything…

I'm going back outside to the beach.

Ooop.

Never mind, I'm going just lie here for a while.

~Meanwhile-at the beach~

"OK! Levy, Gajeel, Romeo, Wendy, Laxus, and I will be going to the surfing area and Juvia, Gray, Lisanna, and Bickslow can go swim in the ocean, and snorkel, Jellal, you and Erza can go on the speedboat thingy over there" Mirajane said, setting up another matchmaking attempt.

Since it was Mirajane, nobody even bothered protesting.

At the surfing area, there were instructor lacrimas that made a holographic instructor on the surf boards. Since they only could check out 3 boards, **(Diamond: According to Mirajane, and Lisanna)** Gajeel and Levy were on a board, Wendy and Romeo on another board, and Laxus and Mirajane on the last board, due to Lisanna's interference.

When Levy and Gajeel got there surfboard and headed into slightly shallow water, they decided that Levy would go on the surfboard first. Levy was trying her hardest to stand desperately aboard the surfboard as Gajeel tried to rock the board so she fell. "Gajeel, stop it! I'm really going to fall!" Levy shakily said, "And it's messing with the instructor lacrima!" In response, Gajeel than said, "Don't worry, if you fall shrimp I'll catch you! Gihi". Thus smiling and he continued shaking the surfboard, causing Levy to wave her arms around trying to balance.

Romeo and Wendy had a strange setup, where they completely ignored the instructor lacrima and had somehow added a sail to it. They both had fun riding the sailboard, as Wendy made them go faster by using her sky dragon slayer powers. Happy who joined in, as the exceed thought it was a great idea, while Carla was trying to scold Wendy for this "ridiculous behavior" of hers.

Mirajane was the first one to try surfing, and Laxus was holding the board steady for her, as she almost fell multiple times. The waves suddenly grew, not at all due to Wendy and Romeo's sailing or Lisanna and Bickslow splashing them with their magic and caused Mirajane to fall off the board. "Luckily", as this was not at all planned, Laxus managed to catch her, and brought both her and the board back to shore, were they got towels and juice from Tomas and watched the others.

Juvia and Gray were playing around in the ocean, splashing around snorkeling. Juvia fazed her body into the water sometimes, taking advantage of the water to hug Gray while he wasn't paying that much attention. However, Juvia got swept away by the "current" **(Gold: totally **_**not**_**Mirajane's fault…) **and Gray had to go after her, dragging her back and deciding "Juvia, keep hold of my hand so you don't get carried off". This made Juvia extremely happy, shown by her big smile and slightly glimmering eyes.

Lisanna and Bickslow were snorkeling along with Juvia and Gray, keeping a respectable distance but again poor Bickslow can't do anything. Poor Bickslow couldn't ask out Lisanna while they were snorkeling, as you can't hear people underwater. Somehow Lisanna got Bickslow to go to the surfing area and help her splash the Mira and Laxus…

Jellal and Erza were basically operating a death machine, the way Erza had decked out the speedboat with some of her swords and gray paint she got from Tomas. Jellal was looking really pale and trying to ask Erza to stop, but to no avail as she continued to speed around, getting further into the ocean and farther from the shore. Erza was driving and having so much fun, making sure that she didn't hit anyone with her reckless sailing skills.

**Diamond: Yeah, we're done for the day.**

**Gold: Ugh, I kinda think the illness we got a few days ago is coming back.**

**Emmy: Nah! I killed it off!**

**Ruby: With this *shows off arsenal of weapons***

**Diamond: Ok, before anyone gets hurt lets end it here, remember to favorite, follow, and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Diamond: Ok then, we're back! We've been busy with all the stuff going on!**

**Gold: We're going to be on break for a few days.**

**Emmy: I hate taking breaks from writing. Just proving we have little imagination.**

**Ruby: Because I killed imagination.**

**Diamond: Ok then, disclaimer, we do not own Fairy Tail and Hiro Mashima does.**

***spins to Hiro Mashima celestial key***

Tomas's POV

Wow, this batch of guests is really rambunctious. The red haired one with the blue haired man are going to crash, I have this premonition… The white haired one and her scarred friend are having a good time lying on their hotel-owned beach towels; I need to serve them more juice soon as their drinks are almost empty.

I need to report to Chi in approximately 10 minutes, Lea-nee does as well. Unless Lea-nee has been reporting in to Chi, which is impossible because she doesn't know where Chi is. What I don't understand is why the pink haired one, and why Chi has assigned us to this specific group of customers?

Well maybe they have a stronger aura then the other customers we've had in the past, I mean the white haired ones are crazy, and the blue girl seems off the chart insane, pardon the language. Maybe I should have started with the model one; I would definitely earn some points from Chi with that one.

Ah, but Chi said not to touch the model one with the white hair… I wonder why.

Lea-nee is with her pink headed customer at the beach building a sand castle, and I suppose Lucy is still in her room, maybe I should have just sat around with her to increase charm strength. Hmm, but she might get suspicious and I have lots of time as they're staying for a few more days.

I feel something like daggers at my back…

Levy's POV

When everyone finished with their ocean water activities we all went and hung out on the beach, but first getting a towel from Tomas, he's so sweet. Lea's staring at the boys weird, should I be worried or, uhm, what?

Gajeel's POV

I don't like that Tomas person, he looked at Levy weirdly an' I'll kill 'm later if I can. For now I'll just glare.

GLARE.

GGLLAARREE.

GGGLLLAAARRREEE.

GGGGLLLLAAAARRRREEEE.

Hmm, it didn't' work, but he seems to be sweating buckets. Ah, I need to protect Levy.

Gihi, I picked the shrimp up and placed her on my lap. She struggled a lot, it must be due to that bastard Tomas and I'll bet that she'll calm down in a while.

I joined into the conversation.

…

This is boring.

…

Whoa, hey the shortie tried to bite my arm even though it's all sweaty and has salt water from the ocean on it. Aw ew, she spit it out.

Juvia's POV

Tomas is staring at Juvia weirdly, as if wondering something. Hotel love rival is staring at Gray-sama. Hotel love rival has sat on the other side of Gray-sama. HOTEL LOVE RIVAL HAS TOUCHED GRAY-SAMA. Hotel love rival must be neutralized, I will grab Gray-sama's arm.

Short love rival has been slightly neutralized, she is trapped in Gajeel-san's lap, and Gajeel-san is using his arm as cage bars. Juvia can't tell if this is real or if this is just one of Juvia's hallucinations again, but Juvia should not be having hallucinations as Juvia is clinging to Gray-sama's arm.

Juvia has decided this isn't a hallucination, and is squealing in the cuteness of Gajeel-san and short love rival. Juvia needs to collect her money from Bickslow-san about the bet Juvia and Bickslow made about Gajeel and Levy having a moment today.

Gray's POV

I'm just glad Lyon isn't here. Seriously, I hate that jerk.

Ah, I think Juvia is a bit over-active gripping my arm like this, but her arm is surprisingly dry even after snorkeling in the ocean.

Lea is making some idle conversation, as she grabbed my other arm…

"Juvia, could you let go a little, I think my arm is going to break off or lose blood" I said to Juvia, who replied, "yes Gray-sama" a little less excited. However the grip she had on my arm was still really strong, she may even be stronger than me maybe.

Nobody's POV

After the beach mini-adventure everyone went to their rooms to change and then to the kitchen for dinner, luckily without Lea or Tomas.

Mirajane chose the Fairy Tail group's seats for dinner at the Lightened which happened to be a fancy, formal, not casual restaurant, and Mira chose the clothing.

Levy was wearing a knee length red dress that puffed a little with a cream pink trim that cris crossed on the front with red ruby rhinestone studded headband and Gajeel wore a dark gray suit with a black shirt and red tie along with dress shoes that were all scuffed up.

Juvia wore a light blue strapless dress with a matching creamy baby blue sweater and a navy sakura flower hair accessory while Gray wore a dark navy suit with white shirt and light blue tie that kept falling off and never stayed on and socks that look like shoes**(Diamond: because his shoes did't stay long)**

Mirajane wore a gold near floor length dress with a slit on one side showing off her legs and a pearl white fake alligator skin clutch to match with it while **(Gold: thanks to Lisanna, who listed Bickslow's help)** Laxus wore a black suit with gold cuffs he kept fiddling with and gold tie.

Lisanna had on a green ball gown like dress with a dark green satin sash with small knot at the side with a dark green hair tie carrying her hair in a neat and orderly, but still cute, bun and as her other half Bickslow wore a light gray suit with green bandanna tied around his neck.

Wendy wore a multi-color pink, green, yellow, and blue pastel dress with draping sleeves and her hair pinned up instead of her usual pigtails or hair let down and Romeo wore a light pastel blue dress shirt with darker pastel green dress slacks with yellow pastel tie and shoes to match Wendy.

Erza was wearing a black strapless dress decorated by dark, dark red flower designs with long white gloves and the left side of her hair over her eye while her hair was curled and let down while Jellal was wearing a normal gray suit with a rose in the pocket and a dark red belt with white gloves.

Lucy donned a pink dress with a magenta trim and using a pink and pearl rhinestone scrunchie to tie up her hair in a formal way while Natsu wore a mid-black-and-dark-gray suit with burnt holes in the sleeves with a white dress shirt and pink tie, also slightly burnt with holes.

**Diamond: The dinner chapter will be out shortly.**

**Gold: Yeah, we promise this.**

**Emmy: Promise, or make us swallow a thousand needles and stick a stake through thou heart!**

**Ruby: A stake? *takes out wooden stakes* where are the vampires?**

**Gold: There are no vampires Ruby.**

**Emmy: SAYS WHO!**

**Diamond: Ok, let's end it here, remember to follow, favorite and leave us a helpful review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diamond: As promised, we're back!**

**Gold: Let's get right to it!**

**Emmy: Aw, so soon! What happened to the vampires?**

**Ruby: I have wood stakes.**

**Diamond: Yes, right now. **

**Gold: We do not own Fairy Tail, got that? Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

***spins to the wooden stakes placed to make Hiro Mashima***

Nobody's POV

The Fairy Tail gang went to the Lightened after getting dolled up in the outfits Mirajane had brought along preparing for the restaurant visit.

Mirajane got to the restaurant and talked to the waiter about the reservation she made for the giant booth for a really good reason.

She seated all her favorite ships next to each other; Gajeel x Levy, Natsu x Lucy, Jellal x Erza, Romeo x Wendy, Lisanna x Bickslow, and Mirajane considered that Laxus would be left out so she had no choice but to seat him next to her.

Lucy's POV

Mira sure chose a pretty dress, and I was awake and able to move by the time the girls came in to change. I just made up the excuse that I wasn't feeling well, which was partly true so it wasn't exactly a lie it was more a half truth.

I didn't really lie.

Lisanna's POV

I see what Mira-nee is doing. She's seating all the couples together, and made them wear the same color clothing; she always did have a habit of color coding.

I have a sneaking suspicion that Jellal and Erza are already basically dating. Well, I mean when Erza shared her strawberry shortcake treat with Jellal that was basically confessing since she would never share her cake at all. They are also holding hands, even though they're hiding it but I can see them holding hands, I mean I'm sitting right next to them.

Oh, that's so cute; Gajel and Levy are sitting together as well and arguing as normal over something her being short and stuff.

Mirajane's POV

This is working out quite nicely, if I do say so myself. Jerza is practically here already, they just need a little push, and I'll proceed with the roller blade plan. GaLe will probably come together with that plan as well and the plan may bring my over oblivious sister and Bickslow together. Romeo and Wendy are just children so they are naturally oblivious so I'll sow the seeds now and reap them when the children are older.

Nobody's POV

Jellal was chatting with Erza about the latest news he received from his associates about Crime Sorcière and a wizard who went missing.

While on the other side of the table Natsu and Lucy flirt-bickered as Lucy tried to convince Natsu to stop sneaking in through the window and sleeping in her bed. Of course she was obviously unsuccessful as Natsu really liked breaking in and sleeping in Lucy's bed.

Carla, Happy, Wendy and Romeo where between Natsu/Lucy and Jellal/Erza talking about silly plan to travel the world and be rich while traveling to the sun one day. Carla was trying to scold Wendy while avoiding Happy who she called the, "stupid tom cat".

Bickslow couldn't ask Lisanna out again, the poor guy, as Lisanna spent most of her time chatting to Mirajane about all the ships and what their children would look like. Laxus just was silent through the entire time.

Then the waiter came to take their orders. "I'll have the salad" Mirajane ordered, as Lisanna added on, "I'll have the same" while Laxus ordered "the Buffalo Mozzarella please". Natsu ordered "40 steaks! Oh, oh, and 20 of the lobster" not surprisingly while Lucy ordered, "May I please have the spaghetti with scallops?" taking the guild budget into consideration unlike her partner.

"I'll have a steak" Gajeel said, Levy then ordering, "Chicken breast with herb sauce please" while Gajeel said that she was ordering chicken breast because she has none of her own **(Gold: Bruh, not cool)**. Lisanna and Bickslow decided to share a chicken salad and pork strips breadstick combo because Lisanna couldn't finish a normal meal.

Carla and Happy got fish and caviar meal with cheddar sauce while Wendy and Romeo said, "May I please have a slider meal with a side of fries and potatoes with cheese gravy?" and "Can I have a spaghetti with meat sauce and garlic breadstick?" Jellal ordered a "pork roast with garlic sauce" and Erza got a "lamb roast with baked potato side and cream sauce" which just happened to complement Jellal's order well.

After the waiter got the Fairy crew's order, they hurried to the kitchen to tell the chef.

~Meanwhile~

Tomas's POV

Let's see, I'm almost to the reporting place to check in.

Ah, here we go the meeting place. It's a secret panel I need to press to enter and meet up with Chi and the rest of the sub-ordinates to report back.

Inside the meeting area I slipped on my fox mask, a trademark of Chi. Some of the others are already there, like Lea-nee, and Mina-sensei who taught me the ways of Chi. Mina is a candidate of the next Chi I've heard, and that the Chi's switch often. Well, I've also heard that Chi lasts forever so rumors aren't reliable.

When all twenty three of us gathered we lined up facing a giant screen. We recited the code, "To serve, to die, to live, Chi, Aciente" which is pretty stupid, I wouldn't really die for Chi and Aciente is like a promise, I always mouth that part because I hate promises.

When we're done reciting the code the screen lights up with a silhouette of a robed figure, Chi. I'm twelfth in line and Lea-nee is fourth so she gave her report in first.

~Meanwhile~

Nobody's POV

The waiter brought the Fairy gang's food and curtly left the gang to themselves.

**Diamond: We know this took so long but please don't be mad.**

**Gold: There has been so much going on.**

**Emmy: THE STRESS is kiiiiiiiiling meeeee.**

**Ruby: Die stress! *pulls out dual sword and swings it***

**Diamond: We'll have another chapter out in a week!**

**Gold: PROMISE!**


End file.
